


The Perfect Thing

by dbzkink



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sex Club, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 11:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbzkink/pseuds/dbzkink
Summary: Goku finds a sex club that he hopes will have just the thing he's looking for but he winds up disappointed. Until he happens to see someone coming on shift who changes his mind, someone who might be the perfect thing.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23
Collections: Kakavege week #10





	The Perfect Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackswans22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackswans22/gifts).



> Thank you to my wonderful friend, blackswans22, for tossing an idea out that captured my imagination. It was the perfect thing ;) This is for the prompts: yandere/master-slave/afterlife.
> 
> This is an AU. A dark AU. There will be fucked up stuff happening. Please note that fanfic is not real life and I do not recommend ever using it to guide decisions or morals in your own life. I will update tags as I go along, so take a gander at those before you read new chapters.
> 
> I know nothing about the BDSM lifestyle, and this place is not a dungeon. It's just a sex club.
> 
> Also please note that I do not plan my fics. I meet a character in my brain, and then I follow them around and watch what they do, so I'm often as surprised as you, but in the past, this seems to piss people off, so if you're the sort of person who gets pissed off about fanfic, maybe just...don't? 
> 
> This is also divergent from my normal HEA standard. It might have a HEA, I don't know. But don't come in if that's a thing you need/want because I make no promises on this one. Here there be darkness.

Goku looked up at the classy, gold-embossed sign with a simple word and no indication of what it was: _Afterlife_. The sign was rich, dark wood. A little halo hung off a devil’s trident as the top of the t. Goku pressed the buzzer beside the door. He had an appointment to come see if he could find what he was looking for in the club. Today was a perusing visit. Not an active visit. Unless something caught his eye right away.

The hostess showed him the two halves of the club. Up the softly lit, clean white stairwell to the left, was Heaven. Down the stairs, deep maroon and lit only by a few actual fire torches, was the other side. Goku didn’t need anything that dark. He straightened his clean, crisp white button-down tucked into flat-front khaki pants, also starched. He walked up the stairs into the soft sound of harp music and fountains. There were men and women everywhere. The workers were all obvious with their little, feathery wings high on their backs. They each had different attire, but all in shades of white and cream and gold. The carpet was plush and rich ecru in color.

The customers milled amongst the angels, some already clearly decided. Goku’s eyes skimmed over the angels and their bodies. A dark-haired, petite woman met his eyes and smiled softly at him. She approached and bowed low. “I’m ChiChi. I haven’t seen your handsome face around here before.”

“Oh, hi there. Nope, probably not. First time!” he said and scratched the back of his neck. He grinned. She might be just the ticket.

The dark-haired angel led him to a soft couch and it was clear to Goku that she was trying her best, but there simply wasn’t the…spark…that Goku hoped to find. His eyes wandered over the other angels. He paused on a blue-haired woman, a big, mess of pretty curls framing her beautiful face and her stunning blue eyes. He said, “You seem real nice, ChiChi, but I’m just…just observing today. Thanks for talking with me. Maybe I’ll see you around!”

Goku got up in a hurry, because another man with a cross-shaped scar on his face had just walked in and was eye-balling the blue-haired woman with a cocky smile. Goku reached her and saw the man’s grin falter. “Your hair and eyes sure are pretty. I mean the rest of you is pretty too, but they, um, they caught my eye, you might say,” Goku said to the woman.

She gave him a seductive look and said, “Oh? Perhaps you’d like to see the rest of me too. To really evaluate if I’m pretty everywhere, inside and out, front and back, top to bottom.” She bit her lip and winked at him. She ran a hand subtly over her breast in her clingy white dress, and her nipple appeared through the almost sheer fabric.

Goku frowned. An angel was what he needed. The type he needed. But this wouldn’t do. This…eagerness. Were all the angels so…enthusiastic? The blue-haired woman was still talking to Goku, but he was carefully noting the actions of the other angels and it did seem as if all of them tripped over themselves to be friendly and inviting and willing. Not that Goku was looking for someone _unwilling_. He simply wanted someone…discerning. Someone with subtlety. Someone who didn’t rush right at everything that came their way. Goku’s frown deepened. He had been so certain he would find it here.

He didn’t bother excusing himself from the blue-haired woman, he simply walked toward the well-lit stairs. It wasn’t here. Not what he was looking for, and Goku felt the fire in his belly get hotter with anger. He had been so sure this was the place.

He paused in the lobby to cancel his next appointment. The receptionist looked very distressed. “Oh, Mr. Son, you were barely here for fifteen minutes, are you sure you wouldn’t like to spend a little more time—“

“No. I’m sure now that what I’m looking for isn’t here.”

“Perhaps if—“

“I know myself. I didn’t find—“ Goku stopped short as a man carrying a bag over his shoulder walked in the staff entrance. He was short, but powerful, his arms rippling with muscle. He had dark, intense eyes. A flame of black hair framed his face with a dramatic widow’s peak. He met Goku’s eyes and smirked. The sexiest smirk Goku had ever seen. Then the man _winked_ at Goku.

“Good evening, Melissa,” the man said with a beautiful deep voice. He was a Saiyan, his tail was a deep, shiny brown wrapped around his waist. He smelled wonderful.

That was it. That was what Goku was looking for.

The receptionist chirped, “Hey, Vegeta! It’s packed tonight.”

The perfect thing stopped, flaring nostrils and the eyes darted to Goku. “Melissa, no names. I’ve told you that so many times.” A brisk roll of shoulders. Goku stalled, to follow up the stairs. But instead, there was a descent into the darkness without a backward glance.

Goku debated with himself for a moment, ignoring the receptionist. He had found it. He found the thing he was looking for, but it wasn’t where it was supposed to be. Not at all. It was supposed to be in Heaven. It was disconcerting. Maybe that was part of it though, getting it in Heaven. Maybe it was fallen.

Goku said absently, “Actually, I might take a quick gander through, um, through the other side, if you don’t mind?”

“Of course not, sir, you’ve paid for your time. We aim to please and maybe you’ll find just the thing in Hell,” the woman said with a bright smile. Goku already distrusted her because she broke the rules. Not that he could be too angry, because now he knew its name. Vegeta.

He descended the stairs into the other side. The decor was sumptuous and more openly deviant down here, some pieces clearly being…specialty…furniture. There was a woman bent over a marble-top buffet and a man wearing a mask was just doing her, right there in the open while another man watched and touched himself. Other people were doing things in groups and pairs. Down here many of the employees were wearing black leather or lace, some wore deep red, but the marker down here seemed to be little red horns worn on their head.

Goku scanned the dim room for the thing he’d been looking for. He didn’t see it and that was stressful. What if someone else had found it? Goku started wending his way through the room because there were many dark alcoves and nooks. He found more pairs doing things, things that Goku didn’t know how to feel about as his trousers tightened in front.

He spotted it. It commanded a man to put his finger inside himself where he bent over, his hands bound in elaborate red knots so they were both in his backside.

“I said, finger your ass with three, right now, you little cum-slut. If you want my cum on your face again, you’ll do it right now.”

Goku decided it wouldn’t do for the man on the ground to receive that. He knew about the rules here, though, and he felt confident that he wouldn’t get what he wanted if he broke the rules right now. He watched it work, a master over the slave, and Goku looked around. There were people, men and women, touching themselves freely. No one seemed to notice. One of the rules was clean-up. He had to clean up after himself if he sullied the public space.

It had a riding crop. It swatted the slave on his hands as he did what the master commanded. Goku’s eyes were riveted. He followed the riding crop up to well-fitted black leather gloves, black lace sleeves that ended at the shoulder. A bare chest, scarred in ways that made Goku certain this was it. It was hearty. Tough. A survivor. Below its scarred torso, tight, black leather pants clung to a substantial bulge. A divine backside. Powerful thighs. It was perfect. The perfect thing.

Goku removed himself from his pants and watched as the slave did the master’s bidding. The slave splattered the floor when the master demanded, and Goku obeyed too. It worried Goku some that he was so susceptible to its suggestions. But it was a relief. After finding it, finding the perfect thing, and his the fear that he might have lost it down in this pit of deviants, the relief of his release was even greater.

He found a discreet clean-up station and gathered the necessary things, tidied his mess, and waited to see what it would do now that it had finished with the slave. Goku lurked, observing until it send that man away. Goku started to move but then it was standing before him in all its glory.

“You must’ve liked what you saw upstairs.”

“Oh, uh, just curious, I guess. I wasn’t sure what I was looking for, but I knew I’d know when I found it, you know?”

Dark eyes narrowed at him and the smirk appeared. “I do know. I rarely see other Saiyans here. Is this your first time? Did you find what you were looking for while you watched us or are you still…hungry?”

“I found it, in a manner of speaking. Today was just looking. Just observing.”

Cutting laughter unsettled Goku. “You did more than look, don’t think you escaped my notice. I just thought perhaps you’d like to try something more hands-on. You look…uptight. Like you could use some direction.”

Goku bristled. It wouldn’t do to have this kind of talk. “I said I’m just looking today.”

Eyes slid up and down Goku’s body like _it_ was making a decision. Goku’s jaw clenched, his teeth grinding. The gravelly voice said, “Suit yourself. It might do you good to let yourself go a bit. Stop being so rigid. Stop worrying. This is a safe place.”

Goku watched the rolling of the leather-clad rear as it strode away. Goku was livid. Others would come here and find what Goku had found, and they might not understand that it was _his_. Goku glanced at his watch. His appointment was almost up. The buzzer on his wristband would notify him shortly that he had to exit or pay for another session. But he was just looking. Only looking today.

* * *

Goku returned to the Afterlife the following few days until he had a good grasp of the timing. He made a plan. Goku liked getting what he wanted. And he had never found something so perfect before. It might take a little work to get it the way he wanted, because it had started in the wrong place, it had started too dark, and Goku would have to bring it to the light, but Goku was a hard worker. He was willing to put in the hours.

He didn’t rush things either. It was just no good rushing a thing. It took two weeks to lay out all his plans. Two weeks to get everything ready. His little farm house was just perfect. Goku had spent so long looking and watching for the right thing, the perfect thing, that most of his preparations had been done for years. Now it was time to make it happen.

Goku leaned over the bar waiting. This was the place. The clever dark eyes found him right away. Goku smiled a big sunny smile and held his half-empty beer aloft, tipping it by way of greeting. “Hey there, can I buy you a drink?”

A moment of assessing Goku passed. “Are you going to be an uptight prick again?”

“I promise you won’t _see_ that again. I’m sorry. I just got…flustered.”

“Never been to Hell, then? Or the Afterlife at all?”

Goku considered his words. “I just thought I’d see. It’s not for me, I don’t think.”

“You looked like you had an okay time. Too bad you wouldn’t let me show you a better one. You look like you _could_ have fun if you let yourself. And I bet that would lead to me having fun.” The sexy smirk appeared.

Goku let his eyelids fall and come back up with a shy smile. He scratched the back of his neck. He blushed. “Oh…uh…you think? I don’t know. I’ve never done…anything…with a guy.”

“It doesn’t have to be like what you saw. That client has a humiliation fetish. They need that to feel aroused. But there’s lots of other ways to play.”

“Do you do it?”

“Do what?”

“You know…all of it?”

“If by, ‘all of it,’ you mean fucking, no. I'm not that kind of service worker. My specialty is making people feel how they want to feel in a safe way. Giving them pleasure they often can’t find in the confines of a more domestic arrangement. Other times I save their relationships by allowing them release in a way that’s clean and safe. So no. I’m not a prostitute in that sense. I can help with other forms of sexual release, but no one else ever puts anything inside my body while I’m on the clock.”

Goku’s pants tightened just hearing those words. It was interesting. He’d never thought about any of that stuff. “Do…do you put things inside your own body?”

“Sometimes. There’s people who only want to watch. There’s others that like to watch and be deprived of release. Others still that like to watch and touch themselves.” A shrug. As though others watching what was Goku’s was acceptable. It was not. Not acceptable at all. Only Goku should watch those things. The deep voice continued, “I don't mind. If my body can bring other people pleasure while I have my own, I see no reason not to make a living off it. I enjoy my work.”

Goku reached for the next drink, dipping his thumb in the beer for a long moment, unnoticed. The beer disappeared. Another beer and the same slip of the thumb. Then it was time to go. Goku used his strength and lifted while it walked.

Arriving at the farmhouse, Goku felt enormous relief that the perfect thing was safe. All the talk of release and pleasure in a safe space made Goku even more determined to keep it safe. To keep it away from those who would take from it. Enjoy its body, its pleasure. Those were all Goku’s. Everything the perfect thing had to offer were Goku’s.

The wait wasn’t long because there hadn’t been much help on this thumb, just a little help. Bleary eyes met Goku’s and it slid back against a wall. “You…drugged me?”

“No, I just helped. You need a safe space too.”

“What?” A strong, violent shake of the head, powerful legs lifting its scarred body and surprising Goku that it could stand already.

Goku said, “Oopsy-daisy, probably a bit soon to be standing. Let’s just sit back down.” Goku approached, but it darted toward the door faster than Goku expected and had to be helped back to the ground with a swiping kick.

Dark eyes traveled around the perimeter of the room, only one door. No windows. Goku leaned against the door and sat down. It sized up Goku. Goku would have to be careful. The eyes were cunning. Clever. Quick.

“Fucking let me out of here. What is wrong with you? Just helped? Helped with what?” A hand slid down inside dark jeans, into the cleft of its perfect behind. “It doesn't feel like you raped me.”

Goku cried, “Rape! Why would I rape you!? That’d be awful. I can’t mess with perfection. I’m not a rapist.” It wouldn’t do that the perfect thing didn’t understand. Goku had more work than he realized. The darkness had obviously effected it. Tainted it.

“What? Gods, you are creeping me out. Why couldn’t you just be normal and buy me a couple drinks and take me home and let me wreck you?” The eyes narrowed again. More assessing. More…planning.

“What? Wreck me? What do you mean?”

“I see how you look at me. You obviously want me. I’m good in bed. I would have shown you a good time, and instead you do this weird shit? Why bother drugging me if you weren’t going to rape me?”

“I didn't drug you. I only helped you. You drank too much. I didn’t want to leave you in the bar. Then someone _might_ have raped you.”

“I highly doubt that. I’d take my chances passed out drunk on a bar over being in your fucking kidnapping-murder shack. Fuck. I should have known meeting a handsome, built Saiyan was too good to be fucking true.” A brisk shake of the head. Hands pressing against eyes as the head thunked back against the wall.

“What…what do you mean?” Goku said.

“I thought you were hot when I saw you the other day. I was hoping you’d at least stay and play, but you didn’t. You never came back. Then when I saw you at the bar, I thought I'd gotten lucky. That then you and I could _really_ have a good time without the confines of a client arrangement. But you do this creepy shit. It’s frustrating.”

“What…what kind of good time?” Goku couldn’t keep his eyes off the body that moved so beautifully. The hands that steepled in front of it.

“Do you just not like actual sex? Are you just a voyeur? I’m trying to figure you out. Because you definitely liked watching me work that client. And you came when I told him to come, so I can’t help but wonder if _you_ just need a little dominating. Someone to _tell_ you exactly how to let go. To relax. To get some relief.”

Goku shifted as he sat leaning against the door. His pants were tight again. The perfect thing wasn’t supposed to speak quite so much. Goku felt the first fluttering of concern that he’d made a mistake. That this wasn’t it. But then his eyes followed the ropes of muscles from clenched fists to tight, proud shoulders.

It moved toward Goku. Slow now, not darting, not trying to escape. It crawled, put its face in Goku’s. Its hands slid down the inside of his thighs and it said, “Why don’t you let me show you?”

Goku swallowed hard. The perfect thing would make Goku feel relief. He was sure of that. It would be his comfort. His peace. And he would keep it safe. Together, Goku could be happy. He was sure. This had to be it.


End file.
